


谢谢，你真好

by Jeilmuuu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 触手普雷
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeilmuuu/pseuds/Jeilmuuu
Summary: When idw Brainstorm meets G1 Perceptor(friendship of course)





	谢谢，你真好

01

“咳咳、咳……”补天士从浓烟中艰难地探出头来，反手拍响了报警器。

“各单位注意！各单位注意！紧急事件！”

“这里是通天晓，”焦急的声音从他手上的通讯器里传出，“补天士，请汇报情况！”

“嘿老通，我觉得这可能是需要全船集合说明的情况，大概……好吧，也没那么夸张，”他回头看了一眼身后仍然燃烧的舱室。

执行官明显松了口气，“行，那么你现在打算和我讲讲你又惹了什么事吗？”

“我发誓这和我无关！至少这次是！”他叫屈，“是小诸葛的实验室爆炸了，又一次。”补天士加重了最后几个词。

“……”那边一阵沉默，“你立刻呼叫感知器。我去集结其他人。”

“没问题，交给我吧！”

十塞分后，小诸葛的实验室。

爆炸产生的烟雾已经稀薄了许多。合金盾灰头土脸地抱着几个已经损毁得看不出原型的零件钻了出来，面无表情。

“哦，普神啊！”背离扑了过去，语气悲怆，“小诸葛！我们一起经历了那么多事情！我没想到你最后居然会……以这样的方式回归火种源了！我真的没有想到……”在他话语的影响下，挡板的光镜已经开始溢出清洁液，“……你欠我的酒钱还没给呢！”挡板又把清洁液收了回去。

“不用给他号丧，背离，”合金盾幸灾乐祸——他是在幸灾乐祸吗——地说，“各位，我带来了一个好消息和坏消息。”

“不如先从坏消息开始说起吧？”荣格推了推他滑稽的圆框眼镜。

“坏消息:是他的半成品堆爆炸了，好在既没有船员被宇宙电子风暴袭击，也没有人突然从仓板下陷掉入燃料池，目前来说——更重要的是它们经过了感知器的鉴定，是危害性很小的。”

“这不是好事吗！”刹车高兴地说，“那好消息是什么？”

“好消息是……”合金盾来不及把话说完，感知器走了出来，打断了他，“……小诸葛很可能离开了这个世界。”他说。

“……你说什么？”

众人的表情顿时凝重了起来。感知器说话总是实事求是的，如果他也这样说的话……

“小诸葛！！”挡板终于忍不住嚎啕大哭起来。

“你这句话是什么意思？”补天士伸出手去想要抓住感知器，“你是在说他……他……”

“是的，正如你所想的那样，”感知器点了点头，“实验室遗留的一切设备似乎都指向一个事实:他最近正在研究一种以我们上次停靠的行星的物质作为能源的跃迁仪器，我已经验算了他的公式，的确有一定的可行性，实验过程推测如下，他以自己的坐标设置四维奇点，然后……”

“请讲塞伯坦语。”补天士说。

感知器仍然保持着他严肃认真的态度，“当你们了解了前提性理论后能更彻底地理解运作原理。首先，他失踪了。”

“是的，这就是我刚才想说的好消息。”合金盾在旁边说。

“第二，目前他有95.479%的可能性去了另一个世界，另一个平行宇宙。另外还有3.431%的可能性是他还在这里，但是已经完全被分解，因为火种探测仪没有反应，其余还有1.425%的可能性……”

“那么他还能回来吗？”

“嗯，我想我可以尝试从这些损毁的零件里逆推反应过程，”感知器陷入沉思，“这只是其中可行性最大的方法，也许还有别的更合适的……”

“原来如此！”补天士高声说，“那么没事了。没什么事了，大家散了吧，去做自己的事。今天谁轮值打扫了？”

众船员撒开轮子就跑，一个比一个溜得快。

“为什么你们都这么冷静啊？！”挡板诘问。

“你要相信小诸葛。”发条拍了拍迷你机器人同伴的肩膀，合金盾赞同地点点头，“他可是海拉斯星系坍缩都能逃出生天的家伙呢。”

02

这真是个噩梦。更糟的是，这个梦还不是由他掌控的——否则他就该所向披靡了，而不是拿着这把破枪。

小诸葛看了看自己手里唯一的武器，五颜六色的灯泡和每次射击后的滑稽音效，甚至还有贴在枪身上的那张纸条，在目前的处境下无不在嘲笑他自作自受的恶趣味。

但是他也不能预料到会有这种突发情况不是吗？正在实验室给背离的枪做改装，突然连人带枪掉进了——一堆食人株里？即使是感知器也不能预料到这种事情。

万幸他刚好给枪装填了能源和弹药。这些食人株很烦人，生长力极度旺盛，那些打烂的触手很快又会疯狂扭动着转变成成年形态，好在它们的致命弱点就是在枪炮之下不堪一击。

小诸葛一脚踩爆了最后一株挣扎的食人株，环视了一圈，确定这个舱室的食人株已经被全部歼灭。

这是一艘塞伯坦的飞船，他一眼就能认出来，多么熟悉的内部构造和机械结构，还有这些金属按键……建造飞船是塞伯坦科学院准学员们的必修课，他正式进入科学院之前已经闭着眼都可以画出飞船的设计图纸。

那么他是在哪里？这里不是寻光号——不再是了。这里不是他所熟悉的任何地方。小诸葛在犹豫，他又低头看了一眼背离的枪。这艘飞船正在航行吗？船上的人是敌是友？舱门打开后必定还会有更多的食人株群——虽然他现在都搞不明白这群早就灭绝的甚至都没进化出武器系统的塞伯坦植物是怎么又复活的——不过不同寻常的事总是发生在这次的旅途中，他都习惯了，因为他自己经常就是始作俑者之一。

事实上，他的处境的艰难还不止于此。他仍然还在原来的宇宙吗？这事发生过不止一回了，他真诚地希望他只是进行了空间跳跃——别是时间跳跃，拜托了——没有世界线变迁就更好了。

万事开头难。他给自己鼓气，别怕，怕也没用，这里只有你自己了，还有这把该死的枪——渣的，如果他还能回到系列的实验室，他绝对要给这把枪来个大升级。

让他冲锋陷阵真是难为他一个从来没正经训练过的科研人员了——什么，你说塞伯坦人天生好战，是天生的战士——不，不是他。他可是所有天赋值都点给脑模块和cpu处理速度的天才。他是为探索宇宙奥秘而上线的，不是为了打打杀杀。虽然他那条流水线组装的都是飞机——好吧，谁说的飞机不能做文职，天火比他个头大那么多，不也一直在塞伯坦科学界稳坐到现在么？这是对冷组建的歧视，他可是去参加过平等游荇的，大家都应该有权利去做自己想做的事……

好了好了，打住。再拖时间你也该出去了。小诸葛握紧了枪，一拳砸在开门按钮上。

唉，有点疼……

舱门打开了，只有最轻微的运转声。这说明了很多:齿轮磨合良好，有及时上油，说明最近还有人给飞船做养护工作，这不是一艘被遗弃的船；缝隙里的工件是主城流行的打磨方式，但是很古旧的版本——如果他没记错，它是战争开始前他学习过的模型之一，随着战争打响，所有人都流离失所，包括许多能工巧匠，这种样式失传了。但工件是可以更换的，比如寻光号，你已经无法从上面找到任何超过一万年的设计——所以这艘船至少已经存在了四百万年。

他已经准备好了迎面而来的攻击，但是外面静悄悄的，什么也没有。他小心翼翼地探出头，飞船走廊里光线忽明忽暗，但是干干净净，没有任何食人株。

“这不符合常理啊。”他自言自语。食人株集群分布，它们不可能只有这么一点数量，却又不都聚在一起，它们移动了。但是它们没有道理移动，当和他，它们的一个猎物只隔一扇门的时候。除非，它们找到了别的猎物。

好的。他差看了一下枪剩余的能量，还有八成呢，应该问题不大，他自己好歹也有几个要好的小伙伴——喷气机肩甲都会有两个追踪弹发射仓，他也不例外——没办法，他救人的时候到了。有武器在手的时候他总是如此乐于助人。

船舱的通道有些狭窄，他不能变形快速通过，只能靠走。这里不像是能让飞行单元用变形模式通过的，它更像是只设计用于地面单位通行。这是什么炉渣设计？通用性极其低下！

他昂首挺胸走过三个开放性舱室和一个储藏库，越来越觉得这里熟悉。这是一艘汽车人的飞船，一些门上的标志说明了这一点，这意味着他不该再胡思乱想而应该抓紧时间，但是好奇可能是科学家的某种致命的天性。他很快就能想起来的……

“救……”

小诸葛的通讯器突然活跃起来，他接受到了一个虚弱的汽车人代码呼救讯号，就在前方不远处。他迅速定位，向那里赶去。

“命……”断断续续的呼救信号逐渐变成了可接收的音频，这个汽车人的声音不太对劲，虚弱无力，夹杂许多无意义的短音节和吸气声。他受伤了吗，不过那些植物根本伤不到一个塞伯坦人，它们只会尝试把他们勒死，但那通常不起作用，因为他们又不需要像碳基一样呼吸。不过他也不太了解这些植物，刚才几枪就解决了——万一它们被逼急了会喷有机酸液呢？不可小觑。

他终于赶到了，从外面看情况有点糟糕。这里照理是主控制室，不过它已经被食人株塞满了，触角舞动着让他有点恶芯。只好挤进去了！小诸葛每前行一步，那些植物的触角就过来缠住他的腿部装甲，他直接举枪一通滥射，植物在他身上感受到了同伴惨死后汁液的味道，慢慢褪开了。当他逐渐靠近操作台的时候，那些声音终于有了合理的解释。

 

“不…停下，放开我！”他听见那个汽车人努力反抗的声音，“呜…这太糟糕了，我……啊！不……”听到这声惊喘和呻口今，小诸葛芯里一惊，却明白了了个大概。他急忙拨开剩余的触手们，闯出重围。

“嘿，你还好……”他的CPU在光学镜传递来图片讯息的一瞬间死机了，“吗……”

他在做梦吗？  
他一定是在做梦，他现在终于可以肯定了。  
否则他为什么会看见一个被触手捆绑的感知器？这明明是只会在他预设置的虚拟拆卸程序里出现的场景！

食人株的触手看上去快让感知器崩溃了。他的对接面板没有打开(他当然不可能打开了，你在想什么？！)，但是那些触手已经从装甲缝隙里钻了进去，从他机体上任何没有闭合紧密的地方，当然包括了嘴，那正是他只能不断发出呜咽声却语不成句的原因。似乎这些植物发现没法勒死他后，找到了一些新的乐趣。触手缠绕着感知器的机体，把他凌空举起——普神啊，他光镜周围的是什么，是清洁液——他没有想过有一天能见到一个哭泣的感知器，色情意味上的。他可以肯定这些植物是找到了一些门道的，它们成功了——因为感知器的呻吟已经开始变调了，尾音拉长，无法自控，也许他已经得到了一些快感。

小诸葛真想搬张桌子，倒上一杯能量佳酿——最好是噩梦燃情——翘着脚坐在这里边看边痛饮，要知道看见感知器在他面前被触手控制着过载这种事情，估计他这辈子都不会有第二次机会了。

还好，他的理智重新上线了。冷静下来后再仔细一看，这个塞伯坦人和他暗恋的那位似乎有些差距——他的右眼没有狙击镜片，他的机体没有那些辣得要命的曲线，他的个头小一些，涂装，体表零件也大不相同。

应该不是本人，不过有待确认。小诸葛心想，快救他！虽然他看起来有点享受了。

他愤怒地开枪，打爆了那些触手，并及时接住了从空中跌落的红色显微镜——哼，没错，这些该死的触手，他都还没碰过对接面板的家伙岂能给这些玩意先得手——哪个宇宙的都一样。

“感知器，你没事吧？”他芯虚地说，希望对方没有注意到他不小心延长的救援时间。

“谢谢你，非常感谢。我、我差点就……对了，你…你认识我？”这个语气温和版的感知器瘫软在小诸葛怀里，他仍然在颤抖着，喘息着——应该是吓到了，因为塞伯坦人不用呼吸。小诸葛扶着他，有些心猿意马，光镜转向天花板又忍不住地转回来瞟一眼。

控制住，冷静，他们是不同的——这个可爱多了。

“怎么说呢，某种程度上来说是的。”他眨眨光镜。

“你是塞伯坦人，”感知器的语气十分肯定，他恢复了一些冷静，这让他看起来更像小诸葛熟悉的那个狙击手，“而且你还是一位汽车人，你是我们的同伴，”他的光镜看向小诸葛胸前的博派标志，“但是我从未见过你。这……非常奇怪。”

“宇宙之大，无奇不有。”小诸葛说完，简直想给自己开一枪——不会打中的。他怎么会试图用这种话糊弄感知器？不管是哪个感知器。

感知器努力平静下来，让自己显得体面一些，尽管他的体温还是高得吓人，小诸葛不得不把自己的设定温度调低，“谢谢你，要不是你及时伸出援手，我就……”

“你就要被强 奸了。”小诸葛好心地帮他补充。

“……”感知器的表情凝固了一瞬间，他匆忙在小诸葛的帮助下站了起来，看起来有一点无所适从，“好吧。事实上我本来是不想说出那个词的……”

他们陷入了一阵默契的沉默。不知道怎么回事，小诸葛竟然不觉得这场面尴尬。

呃。他为什么需要尴尬？


End file.
